Dom Love
by Redneck Girl
Summary: for later chapters. what happens when kel and dom ammit their fillings for each other. KelDom
1. Ammiting

I don't not own a thing. It all belongs to Miss Tamora Pierce, Queen of Fantasy.

Happiness

Kel watch as Neal and Yuki embraced for the first time in months. She was happy for her friend, but longed to have someone of her own to love and care for her. As she dismounted Hoshi she noticed the crush of her life, Dom. Ever since Cleon left for the north years ago she had had a crush on him. Now Kel wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Later that afternoon she walked around the fort when she saw Dom coming. Her heart started to pound in her chest as he came near.

"Kel, I need to talk to you." he said.

"Me too." She replied.

At the same time they said "I Love You."

"You too." Said Kel shocked.

"Yes." Said Dom as he walked up to her.

Just then Kel wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. Then he kissed her back.

Kel began to finger her pregnancy charm. Now that New Hope was safe and she had her shield she wouldn't mind making love to a man she loved now that she thought about it.

"Dom, come with me to my rooms tonight after supper." She said to him as he kissed her neck.

"I don't want to rush you, but if that is want." Dom replied

"Only if you do." She replied to him.

"O.K. after supper I will meet you there, but right now I got to go help with unloading the supply wagon." He said.

"See you then." She replied as he walk off.


	2. Love

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Kel walked to her rooms before supper to tidie up and kick Tobe out into a room down the hall. When she reached the door she found it ajar and draw her sword. opening the door what she found shocked her. Tobe was kissing a girl whom she did not know!

"Tobis Boon, what is going on?" asked Kel

Tobe and the young lady broke apart and stared at their feet. It was Tobe who spoke,"My lady we thought we could be alone before supper." was all he could say.

"Well you can countiune down the hall in you own room." said Kel smiling.

"Your not mad my lady?" asked Tobe.

"Call me Kel, and no just don't let me catch you do it in my room again." replied Kel.

"Yes lady Kel, and why are you kicking me out?" he asked

"I want to be alone for the length of time we are here and it looks as if you need your own room prehaps even when we get back to New Hope." said Kel.

"Yes, Lady Kel." was all the embressed Tobe could say.

"I will help you move your stuff to your new room." said Kel.

Tobe nodded and the young lady and he began to pack his stuff in his bags as Kel grabbed his books.

After helping Tobe into his new room Kel straigten up hers and went to see Yuki for a few minutes.

Kel nocked on Yuki's door and waited for her to come. When Yuki appered she asked Kel to come in.

"What is on your mind Kel" asked Yuki.

"Nothing much I just want to ask you some questions if you don't mind"said Kel as she sat down at the Yamai table.

"Not at all, Neal is on gard duty and won't be off till supper." replied Yuki.

"Well I need to know about to make a room more romantic." said Kel quietly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who for." said an evil Yuki.

Kel whispered, "Dom."

"About time, ans to make it more romantic put flower petels on your bed and light some candles should do." Laughed Yuki.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Kel.

"I when the bet with Neal that you loved him when he said you didn't." said Yuki.

"Oh, is that all?" asked Kel.

"That and I also asked your mother the same question before me and Neal had are first night togather." repleid Yuki.

"Were you scared?" asked Kel.

"Some, but you can always back out if you don't want to, Kel." said Yuki.

"I want to make love with him, but I don't know how." replied Kel quietly

"Everyone is scared their first time Kel, and he will teach you what to do." said Yuki.

"O.K." said Kel.

"And Kel, if you need someone to talk to you know were to find me." said Yuki as she stoud up.

"I got to go eat supper." said Kel as you got up and turned to leave.

"Bye, Kel. Have fun." said Yuki.

"I hope so. Bye" said Kel as she left and walked to the mess hall.

Inside she grab a trey and had it filled with food. Kel walked to her seat and sat down. She was eating when Dom came in and nodded to her then gat his food and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear.

Kel nodded and countined to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------After supper------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel left the mess hall before Dom as they planned. She walked to her room and went in. Kel gathered her candles and let them around the room then put some dried flower petels on to the bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Kel, its me." said Dom queitly.

Quickly she opened the door and was warped into a passionite kiss. Pulling out of the kiss she closed the door and Dom picked her up and lad her down on the bed and removed his boots than hers. Dom climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Kel kissed him back hard to let him know she ment to follow out with their plans and began to unbutton his shirt. Dom did the same and began to kiss her neck. Kel turn her head up to allow him to countine and let out a gasp. Once she finsh unbuttoning his shirt he threw his off and hers and unclasped her brestband from the front. Dom kissed her again placed his hand on her breast. Kel began to undo his pants when he raised up and ot off the bed. Kel watch him undress and noticed how bug he was. When he toke off her pants and not her lioncloth she wondered, but when he laid back down she kiss him again and moved one his hand to her breast. He began to massage it and she groined. One of her hands went to his back and the other went down low inbetween thm to his penise and gasped it. Dom let out a groin and began to kiss down between her breast and to her stomache. Kel let him go and place her hand on his back. He moved back up and began to kiss her again and massage both of her breast. Kel groined and broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I want you Dom, please." she said.

"Relax, i'll take care of you." said Dom.

With that Kel felt him through the her loincloth. He began to kiss her again, then he moved down to her stomache and looked up at her. She nodded and he slowly began to take off her loincloth. Kel waited for him to finish and when he did he moved back up to kiss her. He again slowly began kiss down her body and when he reach a patch of brown hair, he spread her legs and lick her. Kel gasped and sat up. Dom looked at her and she pated the bed. He sat down next to her and she pushed him down. Kel began to kiss him down his body and when she reach his penise she began to massage it . Dom groned and when Kel laid down he flip her over.

Dom began to kiss her again, than placed himself between her legs. When Kel nodded he entered her and broke the bearier between them. Kel grabed his back and held on. When he began the retume she joined in and wraped her legs around him. steadly the climb till they reached their climax and fell panting next to each other.

"I love you Dom." she said.

"I love you to Kel." said Dom and they fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you loved it. Review soon!


End file.
